femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacey Bradshaw (Diagnosis Murder)
Stacey Bradshaw (Lisa Thornhill) is the villainess in the Diagnosis Murder episode The Cradle Will Rock (airdate November 16, 2000). History Nothing much is known of Stacey's past except that at some time ago in her life she met and married CPA business man Derek Bradshaw and then got a job as a nurse at the Community General Hospital. Events During this time, Stacey seemed to be bored by her husband's workaholic life style and wanted him gone so when she met Ray Santucci who was working at the hospital for community service, she saw the perfect pawn for her evil deeds. Ray became smitten when he saw her and followed her to the changing room where he saw her getting undressed and she asked if he wanted a ride home. The two engaged in an affair with Ray suddenly noticing marks on Stacey's shoulders, which had really been caused by a boxer training her in the gym and she had asked to be hit hard, saying that she will tell everyone that her husband hit her which is exactly what she says to Ray. Swearing revenge, Ray kills Derek while he is out on a hunting trip after being given one of his shotguns by Stacey. Afterwards Stacey is delighted and asked Ray how he felt after the murder. She then tells him that they can no longer see each other for a few months as suspicion would mount against them. Ray however couldn't get Stacey out of his mind and gave her a bracelet with the words "Love Forever" engraved on it to remember him by. Sometime later Ray came to visit her at the house while she was sunbathing in the garden, saying the police were onto him and asking questions. Stacey gave him a reassuring kiss saying they were in this together with Ray promising to never give her up. Indeed the police led by Steve Sloan link Ray to the murder and have him arrested. However his father Dr. Mark Sloan was certain that Ray hadn't committed the murder alone and is suspicious of Stacey as she doesn't seem to show any remorse for her husband's murder. He goes to visit Stacey who is having the day off and asks her about Ray and if she or her husband knew him or if she had been in any relationship with him and she craftily denies it. She is then confronted by Ray's friend Carla who tells her that Dr. Sloan had been questioning her but assures her that she told him nothing. Carla then accuse Stacey of using Ray to kill her husband and not caring if he spends the rest of his life in prison, which she denies. Stacey then says that she and Ray have a plan and if Carla keeps her mouth shut and stays away, everything will be fine. Carla leaves and Dr. Sloan who had planned for Carla to visit Stacey, arrives asking what she wanted. Stacey explains that Carla wanted to help as she had previously been in love with her. With more evidence from Carla and the bracelet being mentioned, Dr. Sloan and Ray's father decide to set Ray up into confessing by having one of the other doctors wear the same bracelet. The ploy works and Ray reveals the location of the shotgun and the relationship between him and Stacey. Stacey is then arrested and brought to the police station with Ray, his father, Dr. Sloan and Steve there waiting, but she calmly says she wants her lawyer and is told by Dr. Sloan that they know about her and Ray's affair and that Steve found the shotgun that Ray used with her fingerprints on it. However she denies any statements Ray has made about her, saying that he shot her husband out of jealousy. Ray then angrily confronts her about someone else wearing the bracelet and accuses her of never really loving him, but she reveals she had been wearing the bracelet all along and had never taken it off since he gave it to her. She is then led away by Steve. It is assumed that she was imprisoned for her involvement in the murder and fired from the hospital. Gallery Stacey Bradshaw.jpg Stacey in the changing room.jpg|Stacey being seen by Ray in the changing room Stacey and Ray's affair.jpg|Stacey having an affair with Ray and manipulating him to murder her husband Stacey and Ray's affair 2.jpg|After the murder, Stacey tells Ray they can't see each other for a while Stacey outdoors.jpg Stacey and Ray's affair 3.jpg|Ray tells Stacey he is worried about the police Stacey and Ray's affair 4.jpg Stacey and Ray's affair 5.jpg|Stacey giving him a reassuring kiss to tell him everything will be fine Stacey and Ray's affair 6.jpg Stacey and Mark Sloan 1.jpg|Stacey being questioned by her co-worker Dr. Mark Sloan Stacey and Mark Sloan 2.jpg Stacey and Carla.jpg|Stacey confronted by Carly about the murder case Stacey and Carla 2.jpg|Stacey warning Carla to keep out of it Stacey arrested.jpg|Following her arrest, Stacey tells a heartbroken Ray that she always kept his bracelet Category:2000s Category:Bikini Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Nurse Category:Redhead Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested